Total Opposites Do Attract
by MaLfOySgUrL3993
Summary: Do total opposites really attract? HrD pairing


Disclaimer: I unfortunately, own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns everything!

Summary: Hermione and Draco fall in love. It takes place in their 7th year, by the way, one shot maybe w/a sequel.

A/N: This is my first fanfic! So please, please, please don't go all harsh on me! I don't care if you send me flamers, but just do it nicely! And PLEASE, PLEASE read and review! So on with the story! Note: Sorry if there are any errors! ''This is my same first fic only with out the song'' -'for the people who read it already'

Now on with the story!...

(Beginning of year)

Hermione sat at her desk thinking about the 'job' that Dumbledore had given her and Draco for being Head Boy and Head Girl. But the thing was, she really wasn't thinking about her little 'job' at all. She was thinking of how HOT Dra--Malfoy had become. The way his clothes cling to him, showing all of those rock hard muscles and abs. (A/N: OoO Gods does that sound good... lol!) And those big pale, blue eyes locking with hers and his very blonde slicked back hair. How could she be thinking about him, him being a Slytherin and all? 'Gods he is so HOT,' thought Hermione. Little did Hermione know that just now someone in the other room was thinking about her...

... Little did Draco Malfoy know that while he was thinking of Hermione, who was just in the other room, Hermione was thinking of him! She had all the right curves a girl should have, her breasts were the perfect size, and she was tall and thin. 'Why couldn't Pansy be more like Hermione,' Malfoy thought. Her hazel eyes looking into his, and her hair wasn't as bushy as it was in their first years. 'She has a great body, boy would I love to get my hands down her pants,' Malfoy thought.

One week passed by with their new living quarters. They both missed their friends and old common rooms. Draco and Hermione got into plenty of fights, in only one week. Hermione was sitting on her couch and doing her potion's essay when--

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione said just after Draco had kissed her.

"What do you think I'm doing Herm--Granger? I'm kissing you do you have a problem with that?" Draco said. Then, Hermione was the one to kiss him, instead of vise versa. They started to make out. After a while Draco broke it off.

"Ya know I never thought a Gryffindor, like yourself, would turn out to be such a great kisser," Draco said very amazed and impressed with Hermione's skills.

"Yeah well, I never knew that a Slytherin, like yourself, could be so hot," Hermione said in an almost mocking voice. Then, finally realizing what she said turned a bright scarlet.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd live to see the day when a Gryffindor, let alone Hermione Granger, say that a Slytherin, like myself, was hot! But you know Granger you aren't that bad looking yourself." Hermione blushed at when he said this. Shortly after they started making out again. When they were done making out, Draco asked Hermione out and she said yes.

(Mid-yearish)

Draco got up and walked past Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the common room. I have to tell you something." "Alright in 5 minutes so things don't get too suspicious," Hermione whispered back. They exchanged this look and he went off to their common room. Ron and Harry didn't even notice because we were too busy playing wizard chess, other wise there would've been a fight! Ron was kicking my ass as usual, he always does. When 5 minutes passed (Ron and Harry had already finished their game) Hermione got up to leave, but then-- "Where are you going?" asked Ron and Harry in unison.

She lied, "I really don't feel very well and I was going back to the common room."

"You look fine to us. Don't you think you should go see Madame Pomfrey (A/N: sorry if I spelled wrong) instead?" Harry questioned.

"No, no. All I need is a little rest and I should feel better."

"Well, okay fine," Ron and Harry reluctantly gave in.

(In the common room)

"I can't keep tellin' them I'm sick. So that when we come here we can just, well, you know!"

"That is not the point you should've told them when you had the chance!"

"When I had the chance! WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! Draco, you don't know Harry and Ron as good as I do, they'll be devastated. Not only that, they will break off our special best friends bond that we have."

"Do you mean the whole 'golden trio' bit? 'Cause if you do..."

"If I do... what? What're you going to do to me? Hmm," Hermione said sarcastically.

"If you do you're just going to have to force me to... to...," then he broke his sentence off with non other than a kiss... Hermione broke the kiss off.

"Why do you always do that? When we are in the middle of a passionate kiss!" Draco questioned.

Hermione gave this very nervous look. Then said, "Because... because..."

"Because... what... you never did this before. You only just started that recently"

"Because... because well, I don't know how to say this, but I'm--I'm...," Hermione had a very, very, very nervous look on by now. She looked like she was going to throw up.

"You're... what? Are you pr--" Hermione looked at him and shook her head yes.

"What? How? When? When did you find out?"

"I only found out last week!"

"I'm very nervous, but I am very happy at the same time. I love you soon to be mother!"

"And I love you soon to be father! But... This isn't good; this isn't good at all"

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about telling Harry and the Weasel?"

"Yes! And stop calling Ron 'the Weasel'. What am I going to do? They don't even know that we're going out! Now they are not only gonna find out that we are going out, but that we're gonna be parents, too! UGH! What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell you what, I'll give you your 'alone' time with them just so you can tell them by yourself."

"No. I want you to be with me when I tell them. I'll tell them to come to our common room while you wait in your room. Then, I'll call you and that's when you come into the picture."

"Okay, honey. It sounds good to me. But before you do this I have to ask you something."

"Okay Draco, but can't you ask me now?"

"No. I need to plan it.," Draco said trying not to be too suspicious.

"Well, alright. See you before dinner, and again after to do the 'thing.'"

(Before dinner)

Draco was pacing around the common room like crazy. He kept saying in his head, 'I love you. Will you be my wife?' He knew it wasn't very romantic, but he did light the fire and had about 10 candles floating around the room. Then, finally Hermione came down from her room and she had this amazed look on her face.

"So, what did you want to ask me," Hermione questioned still looking amazed.

"Well, I love you so so much. Will you be my wife?" Draco asked while he got onto one knee and placed a ring on Hermione's finger.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you so much Draco or should I say fiancé!"

"I love you, fiancé! Well, let's eat!"

(During dinner)

Hermione was sitting next to Ron and across from Harry. She positioned herself so she could see Draco. Ron and Harry were arguing about quidditch, and they didn't notice that Hermione hadn't even touched her plate. She was really nervous about the 'thing'. And she really hoped they would be mature about everything and still be her best friends. They finally stopped talking about quidditch when the dessert came out. Now was her chance to tell them to meet her in her common room.

"Harry, Ron, could you two meet me in my common room after dinner? I have to tell you something. But you don't have to come right away. And you don't have to wait for me or anything."

"Sure Hermione. Anything for our best friend," Harry said.

"May I ask what it is about?" questioned Ron.

"Umm... well... you will find out in the common room."

"Okay. Fine we will be there," Ron said.

(After dinner)

Hermione and Draco met in their common room. They quickly kissed each other and Draco was off to his room. Or should it be their room. So, Hermione just sat there waiting thinking of how to start out. But then her thoughts were turned to something else when--

"Hey 'Mione what's up?" asked Ron.

"Oh. Hi guys," Hermione said very nervously as Harry and Ron sat down next to her.

"Well, what is it you wanted to tell us Hermione?" Harry said looking puzzled.

"Before I start I have ask you two one thing. That one thing is if you could be mature and don't get angry with me at what I am about to tell you."

"Sure," Harry said and she sighed with a little bit of relief. "Well, Ron what do you say?" Harry questioned.

"Fine, but I can't promise I won't get mad. But if I do get mad I assure I won't be mad forever," Ron said as he hugged her and Harry joined in for a group hug. They finally finished hugging after five minutes. After that she explained everything with Draco, her being engaged and her being pregnant.

"Congratulations Hermione! Well, I am really happy for you and Draco. I have something to ask can I either be the best man in your wedding or the godfather of your child. If it isn't to much to ask."

"Which do you prefer being?" asked Draco coming out of their room.

"It doesn't matter what I am whether in the wedding or a godfather," Harry said. While they were having their conversation Ron was blowing up like a balloon. He was very, very angry and he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. But then he thought of what he said before and he calmed down and congratulated Hermione and Draco. Draco and Hermione both decided that Harry and Ron can be in both the wedding and their child's godfathers. They also decided the wedding would take place at Hogwarts on graduation day.

(End of year)

(Graduation day and the wedding)

(A/N: Dumbledore knew everything already so now it takes place on g-day and Hermione is startin to show!)

Hermione and Draco got dressed in their wedding attire and put their graduation gowns on over their wedding clothes. They also put their graduation hats on, too. They were going to graduate first, and then anyone who wanted to attend the wedding could. But if they didn't attend the wedding then they couldn't go to the after party.

(Graduation)

At graduation Dumbledore made the same speech he did every year when the seventh years graduated. Then, he asked Hermione and Draco to say something since they were Head Boy and Girl. They said their speech, which was short and quick and then... they were done with Hogwarts. Then came the wedding...

(Wedding)

The wedding was held in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was the priest. He was holding the book to refer to.

Dumbledore said, "Harry and Ron can I have the rings. Thank you. Draco, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said while putting the ring on her finger.

"Hermione, do you take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said while putting the ring on his finger and beginning to tear.

"You may now kiss the bride, Mr. Malfoy."

Then, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy kissed as everyone was watching and applauding. Draco picked Hermione up and carried her out as everyone threw pink and red rose petals at them. After that they got into their limo to be driven to the after party... (A/N: give good reviews and you will find out what happened at the after party in the sequel!)

A/N: Hope you liked the short and sweet ending. GO REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! AND DON'T GO TO HARSH ON ME!'''first fanfic''' and maybe... just maybe if I get a good amount of good reviews and I know I said it was a one shot fic... but I may make sequel! A sequel doesn't count does it?


End file.
